fantasypowersleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Forté
Placeholder OOC History There used to be a lot of talk and speculation on the old message boards on creating a character who had every power. In seeing those posts, Gigs took it upon himself to meet the challenge, and thus, Forté was created. At the time, he just clicked with the FPL. He had everything. He was among the earlier successful characters to use a power combo to create a new effect, his powers were balanced both in terms of storyline as well as mechanics. The ego inflating lists goes on and on. He even had a FPL meme; "Everybody is Forté!" (Except Gigs because he's (Gigs) silly that way). Oh, and he apparently destroyed the FPL, that é futzed the system up when the FPL upgraded... Fictional Character Biography Possibilities. So many possibilities. Yet, how many actually become reality? Despite the seemingly infinite number of possibilities, it is all ultimately finite. The existence of Khazan itself proves that there can only be so many realities existing at any one time. Many prosper but just as many wither and die. But what of those that simply could not hold themselves together long enough to exist? This is the tale of one such possibility. Where did it come from? When did it come from? It does not really matter. Perhaps it came into being when a man took a misstep and fell, just as a speeding car blasted out from a blind corner; what would have happened had he not fallen? Was his life saved or would nothing have happened at all? The possibility was there, but it wasn't strong enough to create a full alternate reality. Or maybe it came into being when a woman decided not to buy a carton of milk that was fated to go stale anyway? What would have been the implication if her or her family were struck down with food poisoning? What would the chaos effect dictate? Again, the possibility for a whole new world was there. Yet, it was not enough. This is the story of a possibility becoming a reality in the Nexus of All Realities. When one of these stray bubbles of pure potential somehow gained sentience, a new life was born. You see, this possibility of a reality realized it would not be able to exist as a whole dimension, so it opted to merely be a part of the current existence. Taking the form of a young man, he would have wandered the streets of Khazan, seeking a purpose for his existence, but mostly for an answer to a question he had. That is, he would have, had his presence not been detected immediately by Sacriel. Acting quickly, Prince Khazan arranged for a meeting with this being and struck a deal. Eternal and unwavering loyalty to the one known as Sacriel, and all but for the answer to the entity's question. What was his name? Forté, he told him. His name is Forté. Powers and Abilities Basically anything and everything, and he was smart enough to do so effectively. Technically he's a "ditto fighter", but then again, he's also omnipotent. Consider this a placeholder entry though. Equipment Placeholder Fic Appearances Placeholder Category:CharactersCategory:Gigs characters